


First (step towards you)

by Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Han Jisung | Han is a camboy, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Little Shit, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Slash, Well used to be, for now, his attitude will change I promise, mentioned NSFW topics, no worldbuilding yet, only in the next parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan
Summary: He throws another look at his brother, the younger completely unbothered by the weight of their survival. For him, it’s all safe while they’re tucked away in their camp. For him, it’s all fun and games when he plays with Jisung, who keeps chasing him as if he were too 16 and happily oblivious of the doom that society has been slowly bringing to them.The doom has come.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round Two





	First (step towards you)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [MINSUNG BINGO](http://twitter.com/minsungbingo). Prompts used: AU - Dystopian, Post-Apocalyptic
> 
> This is intended as a prequel to a longer story/series, I haven't made up my mind yet. And to whoever is freaking out no I haven't just magically summoned this after getting a card, it was just sitting in my WIPs since January and it just happens to fit the prompts I got 😅 
> 
> Also, fun fact: I believe I started my First Round with the same trope AU - Dystopian!

Minho slumps down onto the soaked bench – the rain has been an unplanned and unpleasant visitor, but they managed to hide most of their supplies before everything got drenched. It’s their own fault for being so careless.

They’ve been walking for days now, and Minho’s legs are starting to get back at him. It’s probably dangerous to stop by a foreigner crew but Jeongin was hurt and they needed shelter… and they haven’t left, had no need to, so maybe they’re just lucky this time.

Hyunjin seats himself right next to Minho, ignoring his protests about _at least some privacy._ He grunts in answer, tired of Minho’s constant nagging – to be fair, he’s not the one responsible for a younger sibling and walking his path alone. Of course he gets to be bitchy about Minho’s attitude.

“Hey, you don’t have to be into his… whatever,” he gestures around wildly, “but no kink shaming here. It’s all long past over, get yourself together.”

Right, so that’s the source of his irritation.

Minho casts a brief glance to the direction of the campfire. The freak, _J.one_ or _Jisung_ or whatever other weird name he proclaims to be, is sitting by the weaponry, minding his own business. He looks completely out of place, even more than the thick-glassed kid they’ve met on their way here.

So pure, innocent, in Minho’s eyes – his cheeks are round like balloons, and his eyes sparkle despite the chaos they find themselves in, as if he were oblivious to what is truly happening.

But that’s really just a façade, one that Minho won’t fall for again.

“I’m not teaming up with a slut–“

“Minho!” Hyunjin’s sharp voice sounds way too close to his ear, and he belatedly realise his shoulder stings from a particularly _hard_ slap. “Stop being biased, what did he even do to you?”

Not as easy as you would think – no, actually, why does Hyunjin even think it’s easy not to judge?

God, he’s stressed, starved for days, sleep deprived from guarding Jeongin’s sleep at nights when they found themselves under the open sky; now he’s dealing with a fucking camboy who keeps his favourite vibrator in his backpack and has probably done much more graphic things than the world offers at its lowest, which is right now. 

“Fortunately, nothing involving anime printed fuck-pillows and hentai moans,” he retorts. “What the fuck is even a _senpai kink?_ ”

“Calm down man, who cares?!” he earns himself another slap, and he returns this one enthusiastically. Hyunjin’s been getting on his nerve non-stop and if he thinks that threads of being boiled alive is the best Minho can do, boy he is wrong. “He’s a genuinely nice guy and we _need_ anyone who comes from the outskirts to help us plan our next move. You should be at least a little decent to him.”

That’s unfairly _fair_ because they do truly need an insider. Anyone, they said. Whoever comes first, they said. Not a freaking fuckboy.

“Coming from you,” he snarls. “I’ve seen you two fight twice and I’ve only been around for what, 18 hours–“

“It’s not my fault he’s an idiot.”

“Well, it’s not my fault that he’s…” _too fucking adorable for that sort of shit_. For god’s sake, if there even is any, and there probably isn’t if they were just gonna let this one slide.

“Your type, I see,” Hyunjin suggests with an exasperated sigh, but his lips are stretched into a smirk. “Might not be your fault but it’s definitely becoming your own problem.” 

Hyunjin then heaves himself up and leaves without any further comments. Minho watches in self-pity and frustration as he heads over to where Jisung and Jeongin are miserably failing at setting up their tent. Jeongin seems content chatting with the freak.

Minho used to have two cats to talk to if he weren’t sure about a particular problem, had them to judge his friends’ worth and of course he wouldn’t listen to them if they were unwelcoming, but anyone merely approved by his cats was a good to go survival partner.

Too bad that cats are not really a part of this new shape their world has taken.

Soonie sounds like a much more believable source of trust than a thousand Hyunjin’s, but maybe Jeongin will have to be enough.

Damn, Hyunjin is right. They’ve been here for maybe 18 hours and he’s already picking fights over petty details. _Who cares if he has a senpai kink?_ Minho’s not fucking him anytime soon.

He throws another look at his brother, the younger completely unbothered by the weight of their survival. For him, it’s all safe while they’re tucked away in their camp. For him, it’s all fun and games when he plays with Jisung, who keeps chasing him as if he were too 16 and happily oblivious of the doom that society has been slowly bringing to them.

Now it’s here, and neither Jisung nor Jeongin look overly stressed.

A spark of careless freedom burns in their eyes. And Minho so, so wants to preserve that light. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm really looking forward to this year's round of MINGO~ so many ideas~
> 
>  **NOTES:** no kink-shaming, Minho is just tired and done with the revelation that someone as innocent-looking is actually... not that innocent. “Minho’s not fucking him anytime soon” haha yeah no Minho I have bad news for you.


End file.
